Some Wonderful Day
by joli.kawaii.ciel
Summary: Present day AU. Ciel is the leader of a gang at his private school and Sebastian is the leader of a gang at his secondary school. Both start a relationship without knowing the other's secret life until one day, their secrets are revealed. Sebaciel


**Some Wonderful Day:**

 **Chapter 1:**

Ciel Phantomhive was perfectly content to spend his lunch break on the roof of Weston College with his underlings until they started smoking. The moment the acrid smoke hit his sense he stamped on the culprit's foot.

"Trancy! Go some somewhere else before I kick you in the balls."

His highest ranked underling simply blew the smoke in his direction. "You would look tougher if you smoked as well."

Ciel grabbed the cigarette and stubbed it out. He would have liked to have done it on Trancy's shoes; unfortunately he needed him to do him a favour later on so he couldn't.

Another one of his underlings, a simple minded blond named Finny joined the conversation.

"Isn't it something to do with your aunt being a doctor?"

Ciel nodded. "She would sense it on me and raise hell so I would prefer not to."

"The leader has it tough at home," Alois giggled.

He shut up when Ciel shot him a ferocious glare. As a private school for the affluent and wealthy, Weston College students could be a target for local yobs and bullies from secondary schools in the area. To protect the students, a gang of tougher students was formed to deal with any bullies. The current incarnation was led by Ciel Phantomhive, a vertically challenged Year 10 student that looked deceptively young and innocent when he needed to. It was rumoured that he had been chosen because of his glare and his willingness to kick anyone that mistook him for a girl in an unforgiveable place.

There had yet to be any trouble so no one in the gang did anything apart from spend lunchtimes on the roof smoking. In the past years most of the trouble had come from a gang at a nearby secondary school. It appeared that the current leader of that gang had no interest in Weston College students so Ciel had nothing to do.

It had been extremely boring up until the previous week when he got himself a boyfriend. He checked his watch.

"I need to skip the next lesson. Can someone in English Language answer my name on the register?"

"I can sound snooty like you," Alois volunteered. "Where are you going?"

"Are you going on a date?" Finny asked.

Ciel blushed which was enough of a hint and all of his underlings gathered around to listen.

"Yes, I have a date."

"Are they hot?" a Year 7 named Peter asked.

"Very."

"Are you going in that uniform?" Alois pointed at his blazer and tie.

"Of course not, some old biddy would call the school to report a pupil skiving," Ciel answered. "Trancy, come with me."

Alois followed him down the stairs, out the building and onto the sports field which was enclosed by a fence. He understood then.

"You need me to help you over the fence," he snorted.

Ciel looked embarrassed. "Just shut up and give me a leg up."

* * *

A short distance away at another school, a group of boys were hanging around in the woods that backed onto the school. Their leader was making a daisy chain when the school bell pealed to signal the end of lunch time. He put the daisy chain in his pocket and picked up his bag.

"Bardroy, you don't have someone to tell you how to avoid blowing everything up in Food Tech," he said to the boy near him that smelled strongly of smoke.

"Why?" Bardroy whined. "Sebastian, you can't leave me in that lesson."

"I have a date. Try not to blow up the school whilst I'm gone," was all Sebastian said.

He left the school premises out the front gate and ditched his school jumper halfway down the road. He didn't want to wear that hideous thing on a date with his new boyfriend- the ugly colour scheme would hurt his innocent eyes.

The first time he had seen his boyfriend, he had been stroking a stray cat outside a cafe when he happened to look inside to see the cutest boy he had ever seen eating cake. He had accidently dropped the cat whilst he had been distracted staring at the boy. The cat was not happy, but he was and he immediately rushed in to flirt with him. In the process he had to eat five slices of cake which was his least favourite food, however he ended up with a boyfriend as well. It was worth the cat scratch and the resultant indigestion.

All he knew about his boyfriend was his name, his love of cake and the school he attended. Weston College was a private school that was supposed to be their rival school and Sebastian was supposed to be the leader of his school's gang that was apparently intended to fight with them, but he had no interest in doing so and had instructed everyone to stay away from Weston College to avoid trouble.

He couldn't imagine Ciel bullying anyone from his school; he was too innocent and cute. It was a nice change from all the girls and the occasional boy that were after him. He had arranged a date during afternoon classes as they had little chance to meet up after school because they were both doing their GCSEs and Ciel had to go to extra lessons after school. The bonus of the timing was that he didn't have to share a kitchen with Bardroy and restrain him from using the blowtorch on everything.

He reached their meeting place and smiled when he saw that Ciel was already there waiting for him. He was dressed in casual clothes so it was good that he had got rid of his school jumper.

"Have you been waiting for long?" he asked.

"Not at all," Ciel answered.

Sebastian drew out the daisy chain from his pocket. "I made this for you."

He arranged it carefully on Ciel's head and stepped back to admire the result. Ciel looked even cuter with a crown of daisies.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel said brightly. "I'll buy you some cake in return."

Sebastian fought back a grimace. Later on in their relationship he would have to hint that he didn't like cake. For now he would have to deal with it.

"Ciel, what's the least sweet type of cake?" he enquired hopefully as they walked along.

"Don't be silly, it wouldn't be cake if it wasn't sweet," Ciel waggled his finger at him.

"That's what I thought..."

* * *

Everything progressed smoothly for the next few months. They started holding hands and kissing later on. They managed not to skip too many lessons and find time to fit in dates. Sebastian was getting ready to tell Ciel he would prefer not to eat three slices of cake and drink two cups of tea on a date when an event occurred that became the catalyst for the destruction of their secret other sides.

Ciel and Sebastian had arranged a date during the afternoon again so Ciel missed Religious Education which he didn't particularly care about and Sebastian missed a Food Technology lesson which involved a practical. That meant Bardroy set something on fire again and had to walk home with charred hair and smoke scented and stained clothes.

As he was late out of school he ended up encountering Weston College students. One of them tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked with wide eyes. "You smell like you've been in a fire."

The boy had blond hair with red hair clips and looked to be less condescending than the other Weston College students he had seen.

"I'm fine," he said. "It was an accident with a frying pan at school."

"I hope your hair is fine," the boy said and poked it. "It looks burnt."

It was then that he remembered Sebastian's order to stay away from Weston College pupils to avoid inciting feuds.

He slapped the boy's hand away and took a step back. "I'm fine, just leave me alone."

He rushed off, but the damage was done. Several paces behind them had been two pupils at his school who were in the same gang as him.

"Will, did you see that? A Weston College boy was harassing Bardroy."

Will pushed his glasses up his noise. "I do not think the situation was as simple as that, Ronald."

Ronald ignored him. "I'll text Sebastian. We never get to do anything because he has no interest in anything besides cats and now his boyfriend."

Sebastian was occupied with watching Ciel contentedly eat a slice of strawberry shortcake and was about to offer to kiss the cream off his lips when his phone buzzed. He discreetly read the text under the table and nearly dropped his phone in surprise.

Apparently a Weston College pupil had harassed Bardroy.

As the leader he was going to have to step up and get revenge. If he didn't he would be declared unfit to be leader and his position would be taken by someone was more trigger happy than him. The time to actually do something had come.

"Ciel, I have something to do so I need to leave now," he said and stood up.

Ciel pouted and looked disappointed so Sebastian kissed him on the forehead. As he was about to leave, he thought of something and turned back.

"Does your school have a gang that is supposed to defend it against other schools?"

He wanted to know if his boyfriend was aware of it so he would gauge how active the gang was and the number of members.

"Gang?" his boyfriend looked so alarmed that Sebastian wished he hadn't asked. Ciel was too innocent to know anything about it.

At break time the next day, Finny came running into the classroom just as Ciel was leaving.

"I'm so sorry! There's a massive problem!" he wailed.

Ciel wasn't too concerned. A massive problem according to Finny was forgetting his homework or breaking glassware in the science department.

"Which homework did you forget today? I never know how you know where to find where I am every time you forget."

He looked past Finny to see Alois standing in the doorway looking serious for once. The problem had to be a real issue.

"Let's go to the roof."

Finny recounted his conversation with the Weston secondary school student and how he had poked his hair. After that Alois explained the message that had arrived from Weston Secondary school.

"A student from Weston College harassed one of ours yesterday. We will avenge him. Meet in the park at five. Bring anymore than two underlings and you will pay," Alois read aloud.

Ciel took the note and observed that it was handwritten with neat handwriting. The handwriting even looked a little familiar.

"It appears that Finny's concern was misconstrued or Weston Secondary just wanted an excuse to fight."

"What are you going to do?" Alois questioned. "Finny didn't actually do anything. It wouldn't be right to have a fight over it."

The leader considered it. Now that something had actually happened he was feeling unprepared. If he went under their terms, would there be people hiding waiting to ambush them? He didn't know anything about their leader so he couldn't guess. He sighed.

"You two can come with me. Finny can explain and if it comes down to a fight, we'll do it. As a safety precaution, Alois to act as leader so he gets beaten up first."

The blond rolled his eyes. "I saw that coming. I'll take my knuckleduster with me."

"You can wear those boots with stiletto heels too," Finny added. "It really hurt when you stepped on my foot."

* * *

Sebastian leaned against the swing set in the park waiting for the leader of the Weston College gang to arrive. With him were a clearly nervous Bardroy and a silent Will. He looked up at the sky where grey clouds had taken over. If it rained, they would lose because Will couldn't see properly with rain spotted glasses.

"I see people approaching this way," Will reported to him. "It's three people in Weston College uniform."

Sebastian turned to face that direction and his eyes zeroed in on the boy at the front. His positioning indicated that he was the leader. He was undeniably a strange choice to lead a gang. He was wearing the Weston College blazer and tie, but instead of the regulation trousers he was wearing a rather short pair of shorts and a pair of very high heeled boots. He was blond and had a cigarette stub hanging out of his mouth.

"He may be tougher than he looks," Will whispered to Sebastian as they took their positions.

Now that all the Weston College students were in sight, Sebastian gauged the others. One was a taller younger looking blond that looked twitchy and the other was the shortest and had an imposing glare. He also looked exactly like his boyfriend.

It couldn't be him. Ciel was too innocent to be in a gang.

He forgot about the fight and ran over to him. "Ciel?"

The boy looked at him with wide eyes. "Sebastian?"

It really was him.

The leader of Weston College stared at him. "Are you Ciel's mystery boyfriend?"

"I am," Sebastian said and took a hold of Ciel's hand to drag him over to his side. "I don't know how you got him into your gang, but leave him alone."

For some reason unknown to him, the blond burst into laughter and the other boy just looked confused.

"Sebastian, is that the person that was supposedly harassed?" Ciel asked unexpectedly and pointed at Bardroy.

"Yes, but what-" he broke off when Ciel wrenched his hand from his grip and punched Bardroy in the gut.

"Finny did not harass you. If you want to fight, find a legitimate excuse. Tell the truth and I won't kick you in the balls."

Bardroy dropped to the ground in pain. "No. He didn't. Ronald made me keep quiet."

Sebastian was so disturbed by the sight of a glaring Ciel punching someone that he didn't process the meaning until a few seconds later.

"You mean to say nothing really happened and Ronald lied to me," Sebastian summarised. "I demanded an apology for something that never happened."

"It is true," Will spoke up. "Ronald just wanted a fight. He was very disappointed when you asked me to accompany you."

Sebastian sighed and remembered the other problem at hand: the not so innocent side of his boyfriend. By now Ciel had returned to standing next to the leader of Weston College.

"Ciel, did he threaten you to join?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

Ciel didn't answer and the smirk on the blond leader's face grew even wider. He was about to say something when Will tapped him on the shoulder.

"I know, you're concerned about your beloved boyfriend not being what he seemed, but there is a bigger problem behind you."

Sebastian had a nasty feeling he knew what it was and a glance behind him confirmed it. Coming out from behind the bushes were five other members of his gang being led by Ronald Knox.

"You lied to me about what happened to Bardroy."

Ronald shrugged. "We all wanted a fight, but all you ever do is play with cats and hobnob with your boyfriend. There's a reason to fight now; your boyfriend was forced into that gang by that booty short wearing weirdo."

Sebastian reached into his pocket to check his forks were still there. "You have a point."

Ciel's eyes didn't miss that action. Clearly Sebastian had come equipped and if something wasn't done, Sebastian would attack Alois over him. Whilst Alois wasn't exactly his favourite person, he couldn't let that happen.

"Lure over that Ronald person, I'll take care of him," he whispered to Alois whilst Sebastian and Ronald were exchanging glances.

"The double dyed idiot with the glasses!" Alois shouted. "If you're so willing to fight, come over here and try to rescue Ciel. If you're manly enough that is."

The threat to manliness succeeded. Ronald stomped over to stand in front of Alois. That was the opportunity Ciel needed. He pulled Alois out the way and delivered a hard kick to Ronald's balls.

"Stop stirring shit for stupid reasons. Find a better pretext."

He wasn't sure that Ronald was even listening to him as he was crouched down on the astroturf in pain.

"Never mind. Alois, do you want to add anything? You did want a chance to use your stilettos for something."

Finny's face looked distinctly green and the group of students from Weston Secondary were already wincing.

"As tempting as it sounds, I don't want too much trouble," Alois said. "I don't want a lawsuit. You should know better as the leader. The regulations say not to cause _permanent_ damage to opposing students."

"What do you mean "leader"?" Sebastian demanded, looking very stressed. He had just watched someone he thought was sugar and spice, defeat two members of his gang and use an unforgiveable move.

"I'm not the leader, Ciel is," Alois explained and dropped back so Ciel was at the front.

"Thanks Alois," Ciel said sarcastically.

He was completely torn. He had known the entire time that Sebastian liked him because he looked innocent and cute. Now that he had proved he was the opposite, Sebastian was going to dump him. It was probably going to be public too. Alois had better keep his mouth shut if he witnessed their break up. The situation between their schools had to be defused too.

"If it helps at all, the rest of us are in the field opposite. They wanted to come in case you needed backup," Alois told him in a low voice. That information helped make up his mind.

"Sebastian, do you want to have a talk?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes. However I don't think I can manage to get rid of my underlings now you have incapacitated two of them," Sebastian replied.

"That can be dealt with," he nodded to Alois.

Ciel and Sebastian stood around awkwardly at the entrance to the park. Ciel had brought in the remainder of his gang and those that had been itching for a fight were currently engaged in one.

"So you are the leader of the Weston College gang," Sebastian started the conversation that was probably going to end with their break up. "What do you do when you're not fighting?"

"This is our first fight. Usually they all sit on the roof at lunch and smoke."

"We go to the woods and I feed cats and make daisy chains."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. He was the most unlikely leader of a gang ever. Ciel could at least deliver a good kick and glare really well. Then he remembered Sebastian checking his pocket.

"What's in your pocket?"

Much to his surprise Sebastian drew out a handful of forks. He hadn't been sure what to expect, but forks had been the last thing he had been expecting.

"I'm good at throwing things," Sebastian explained. "You seem to be better than me when it comes to physical contact."

Now was the time to ask the incremental question.

"Are you going to break up with me because I'm not innocent like you thought I was?"

Sebastian looked shocked. "No. It's true that I originally liked you because I thought you were cute and innocent, but I liked seeing that other side of you. I even found it appealing."

Ciel blushed. He hadn't been dumped and Sebastian actually liked his normal persona.

Sebastian leaned closer. "There's just one thing I need you to promise me."

Ciel nodded eagerly. "What is it?"

"Promise to never kick me in the balls when I tell you an important secret."

"I promise."

"I don't like cake; I would prefer a date without cake."


End file.
